Jeff Ryan
Early History Born on Darwin's village, which later became Neidermeyer's Landing, Jeffrey Alexander was the eldest of two children. An unremarkable childhood was interupted as he entered his mid-teens by the arrival of Neidermeyer's invasion force. Jeff found himself being forced to abandon his plans to enter university and he ended up working as a Janitor. He was later arrested after attacking a Guardian Fleet Officer for assaulting an elderly lunite. He was broken out of jail by The Fallen and served with them until he left to join Cliff Trumble's Dark Wing Group. This group organised the meeting between the refugees of the Original Luna and gave Jeff his powerbase to initiate creating a government along with Cliff Trumble. Free Lunite Protectorate One of the architects of the Free Lunite Protectorate that found itself in this universe for almost a year, Jeff was considered the face-man of the Senate, despite a rocky career his public image and surprising personal charisma often made him the Senate spokesman. He shot to interstellar fame by standing up to Colin Neidermeyer, even so far as calling him 'monkey boy', when the latter proclaimed himself as King of Luna. Jeff's resistance and those of the lunites who'd formed the new government at that time lead to threats of biological warfare against Luna. Rachel Cross, onetime member of the VES gained Jeff's trust and administered an antidote to all known biowarfare agents. It also contained the Thul Resequencing Virus. Publicly disgraced, Jeff and his allies assembled a team of the brightest scientists and doctors in the galaxy which eventually found the cure. This increased Ryan's popularity back on Luna, but his image was forever tarnished in the eyes of the galaxy. After several incidents, including being charged for theft on Ungstir and a rocky political battle to his founding of the Ministry of Intelligence Jeff resigned the FLP, which in his opinion was a noble experiment that failed. He re-appeared running the Black Cat Pool Hall, after the moebius wave had sent his homeworld back to it's original universe. Jeff stayed on in the original universe, now one of the few refugees from that planet. Some months later he was appointed Captain of the CSS Menusa. He was on his way to take up that post when his transport was destroyed. He was presumed dead until the notorious Sparefish Bar Incident brought him back into the public eye. Afterwhich he is known to have spent three more months (six in total) as a prisoner of the Guardian Fleet. The Watchers For months there were rumours of a secret organisation of a group known as The Watchers. After his release from Fleet Custody, Ryan publicly confirmed what had been rumoured that he was their leader. He kept a low profile, although he has been spotted on Antimone, Ungstir and La Terre. Surprisingly he turned up on Sivad, where he was promptly arrested, and was awaiting trial on the charge of espionage. The sentence if found guilty: Death by hanging. Miraculously however he escaped and shortly after it is known he was sighted on Ungstir and may have aided there in a mission, although details are vague. Shortly afterwards he was reported murdered on Antimone his neck snapped. Exile Few (not even Ryan) know how he somehow turned up alive and whole on Sivad, memory frazzed and mute. He spent the best part of the next year using the alias David Davenport or Ares. His exploits during this time seem to have been mainly in the shadows though he did help defend Sivad during both the rebellion of Moncrief and later the Nall Assault in the Independence Dome. He also fought the Nall on Sol Station and later lost his ship, the TSS Lupercalia during a Nall attack on a merchant fleet. At this time as far as the universe at large is concerned Ryan died on Antimone. He later proclaimed himself openly on Tomin Kora, but few outside that world were aware of this fact. Even more recently he's announced himself publicly on New Luna. Fueled by rumours he was still alive an unknown party (presumed to be the Solar Republic) placed a large bounty on his head. Worth noting it was the second largest single bounty placed on any one man, second only to the villain Volari. During the time of the bounty, Jeff hired Urfkgar as his bodyguard, wanting to keep the zangali close by afterwards he encouraged Urf to join the New Luna Militia. However the bounty was mysteriously cleared a couple of months later. New Luna From February of 3006 it became clear to the universe at large that Ryan was on the move again. This time adopting New Luna as his home. Within OATO circles it became common knowledge that he was that world's ambassador to the worlds of OATO. He worked tirelessly to try and get New Luna into that organization, still an ongoing process. In June 3006, Governor Seale shocked the universe at large by appointing Ryan to the rank of Brigadier General and essentially handed the controversial lunite control of the New Luna Militia's space fleet, including command of Hancock Station. In November Of 3006, he negotiated the peace treaty (without official authorisation, though Governor Seale later confirmed Jeff's deal) with the main branch of the People's Army Of New Luna. He later led his forces on the attack on the splinter group that refused to lay down arms. An ironic twist of fate for the former rebel. He lost two fingers off each hand during an investigation on Triple-Niner. It's understood the loss of the fingers was in exchange for information. category:OtherSpace Characters category:A to Z